Your Touch
by starsword
Summary: An anomaly appears in a block of offices and a pack of raptors runs wild, Stephen and Abby get trapped and things are brought into the open. Just a bit of Stabby fluff.


**Your**** Touch**

Abby's breaths came in searing gasps as she ran around the corner and paused, bending over to try and catch her breath; she quickly checked back to make sure she wasn't being followed. She straightened up and tried to breathe normally as she carried on walking. They were in an office block where an anomaly had been found. Complete with a pack of raptors. With little room to manoeuvre the group and SAS team had split up and disappeared into the office block to escape the deadly predators. Luckily the building had been evacuated of employees so there was no one else to alert.

The sound of clicking made her look around. She stiffened, eyes widening, as she saw two raptors at the far end of the corridor, their claws making the clicking noises on the hard floor. She started to back up slowly, hoping to turn a corner and get out of sight. Her back hit something solid and a hand came up to cover her squeak of surprise.

'It's me,' Stephen murmured into her ear, his arm going around her waist to hold her against him, 'Follow me.'

They crept back quietly, Abby silently amazed she didn't step on Stephen's feet he was holding her so close to him. She almost fell into him when he stopped, the hand went from her mouth and she heard the click of a door opening. So did the raptors. They turned predatory eyes to lock on the pair, making Abby freeze.

'Get in!' Stephen shouted, using the arm he had looped around her waist to swing her into a cupboard, snapping the door shut behind them both. He flicked the lock and leant back against the door. The door shook with the force of the two raptors ramming it; Abby hurried to help Stephen, bracing the door with their bodies. After a few minutes the door stopped shaking, Stephen turned and pressed his ear against the door.

'I think they're gone,' he said softly, pushing back from the door and taking a few steps back, 'We should wait for a few minutes before going out in case they're just further down the corridor.'

As he said it the door behind Abby gave another shake, sending her flying. Stephen reacted quickly, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her against him. Abby's hands grabbed hold of his jacket to help steady herself, her cheek rested against his chest and she could hear his heart thumping madly. They both stayed motionless for a few minutes, listening for any signs of the raptors; finally Stephen spoke.

'I think they're gone,' he whispered, Abby grinned.

'That's what you said last time.'

Stephen chuckled and helped her straighten up, running his hands down her arms to check she was uninjured.

'You okay?' he asked her. She nodded.

'I'm fine,' she answered, trying to ignore the hands that had come to rest on the top of her hips and were making it difficult to breathe; she frowned.

'But you're not,' her fingers brushed lightly over the cut on the side of his neck.

'It's just a scratch,' he said, his skin tingling where her fingers had barely touched. Abby reached up and pulled her scarf from around her neck, folding it into a smaller bundle.

'What're you doing?' he asked, Abby rolled her eyes.

'I don't want you ending up in hospital again because you got an infection, once is one time too many,' she replied, pressing the scarf against the cut that was bleeding freely.

'But you'll ruin your scarf,' he pointed out.

'Then you'll have to buy me a new one,' she replied, Stephen chuckled.

'Thank you, Abby.'

Abby rested her free hand on his shoulder as she applied gentle pressure to the cut; the fingers of his right hand had started to trace slow circles on the small of her back, his other hand pulling her slightly closer. After a while Abby pulled the scarf ack.

'I think it's stopped bleeding,' she said, 'But you should tie the scarf around your neck just in case it starts again.'

'It'll be fine,' he told her, pressing a finger under her chin so she had to look up at him. Her hand subconsciously gripped his jacket at his shoulder tighter as he leant down slowly. Stephen stopped halfway, a question in his eyes that Abby answered by closing the gap between them, pausing just before their lips met. They stayed motionless for a few moments, Abby's eyes half closed as she looked into Stephen's hypnotic blue ones. Stephen closed the gap, pressing his lips softly against hers. The kiss was soft, questioning, as neither was sure if the other would pull away. Stephen pulled back and looked down at her, cupping her chin with his hand and running his thumb over her bottom lip; he felt her fingers caressing him just above his hairline on the back of his neck. He raised his eyes to look into hers. They seemed to sparkle in the dim light; a small smile of pure happiness was forming on her face. Stephen's breath caught in his throat as he looked at her, he'd never seen anyone look at him with that much love in their eyes before, never held onto him as if they would never let go and as if he was the most precious thing in the world to them. Abby tilted her head to one side and he tightened his hold on her waist; he didn't want to let go of her just yet.

'What're you thinking?' she asked him; Stephen smiled and moved his hand to cup her cheek, her head leaning into it slightly.

'How lucky I am to have met you,' he replied, running fingers through her hair before crushing his lips to hers again.

Abby leant up to meet him; the hand on his shoulder going under his jacket to be flung over his shoulder, coming to rest between his shoulder blades. The kiss became more passionate, more demanding, accepting nothing less than everything from each of them. Stephen's hand ghosted up her back from her waist, making her shiver with delight as it travelled under her shirt and came to rest midway up her back, his fingers tracing circles on her bare skin. Stephen ran his tongue along her bottom lip, asking, begging, for entrance; something which she gladly gave, running her hand down his chest as she did. Neither had realised they were moving until Abby's back made contact with the wall, snapping them back to reality. Stephen looked down at her, both of them were breathing heavily, and her cheeks were flushed. His eyes flicked to her lips of their own accord, his tongue flicking over his own subconsciously as he dragged his eyes up to meet hers.

Abby's eyes found Stephen's again, and felt the breath knocked from her lungs at the emotions she saw swirling in the dark blue orbs. He always seemed to be so strong but his eyes were now showing how vulnerable he could be. Stephen seemed to get a faraway looked in his eye as he watched her.

'What are you thinking?' she asked, running a hand through his hair and placing it on his cheek. Stephen chuckled.

'You like that question don't you?' he asked, Abby hit him on the chest.

'Sometimes I never know what you're thinking. You get this odd look on your face-' Abby stopped, pouting at the grin forming on his face.

'You're beautiful,' he repeated the words from a few months ago.

Abby raised an eyebrow, 'You're going mad.'

Stephen grinned wickedly, 'Oh really?'

Abby tried to back up but the wall, and Stephen's unrelenting frame, had her trapped.

'Stephen... what are you-'

'Thinking?'

'Of doing-' Abby squealed as Stephen tickled her ribs, she squirmed as she tried to get away from his hands.

'No- stop- Stephen, stop!' she gasped out between bouts of laughter.

'Take it back?' he asked, not relenting in his tickling.

'Alright! I take it back!' she replied. Stephen's hands came to rest on her hips as hers came to rest on his chest.

'I love you,' he told her, his eyes confirming the statement. He could have sworn her face literally lit up with those three words as she smiled brilliantly up at him. She responded by reaching up and gently pressing her lips against his; the kiss was unlike the previous two, it wasn't questioning and uncertain, neither was it passionate, but it was just as breathtaking. Feelings that weren't spoken aloud were conveyed in that simple kiss; this kiss was about learning each other. Abby's hand ran up his torso under his shirt, her fingers tracing the contours of his muscles, once or twice finding the ridges of scars; she made a mental note to ask him about each one of them. Her other hand moved from the side of his face to run through his hair, feeling the soft strands between her fingers before running down his neck and across his shoulder, gripping the leather of his jacket as his own hands ran over her torso, caressing her skin wherever they found it. Stephen's phone rang, breaking the spell over the two young people, making them pull apart, Abby laughing as Stephen cursed the mobile. He flicked it open.

'Nick?'

'Where are you?'

'Abby and I are hiding from two of the raptors; we'll head back as soon as we can. Where do we meet?' he asked the older man.

'Back at the anomaly,' Nick answered, 'We're trying to work out how to get the raptors back through.'

'Alright we'll start making our way back as soon as possible,' Stephen told him.

'Alright, be careful you two.'

'We will,' Stephen said, 'See you in a minute.'

He flicked the phone shut and pulled Abby back to him, Abby laughed as she dodged his lips.

'Stephen we should be getting back, otherwise we'll get another phone call asking what we're up to,' she told him; she almost said to hell with it when he pouted, his eyes pleading.

'Come on, if we stay here much longer the raptors will be back and we won't be able to get out,' she said.

'I'm not complaining,' he replied, grinning down at her. Abby rolled her eyes and managed to escape his arms, taking a few steps back.

'Come on,' she said, trying to ignore the predatory look he gave her as he followed her, 'Or there'll be no coffee at mine tonight.'

Stephen smiled down at her and she saw the hunter mask slip back on that she was so used to; she smiled as she realised there was a difference in his eyes when he looked at her, a softness that she hadn't noticed before. He took her hand and pulled her to his side, making sure he was slightly in front as he unlocked the door.

'Whatever happens, stay behind me and I'll get you out,' he told her, leaning down for a quick kiss before he cracked open the door.

'I feel like I'm back at school trying to sneak out of the cleaning cupboard after kissing the school heart throb without being seen,' Abby muttered; Stephen looked back, a smile on his face.

'School heart throb, huh?'

Abby rolled her eyes, 'Great, now his ego's going through the roof,' she muttered to herself.

Stephen pulled her along as he stepped out, then pulled her closer as they made their way along the office block corridors.

When they reached the rest of the team at the anomaly site Nick sent the pair an amused look as he noticed their entwined hands and the way they walked so close together; his suspicions were confirmed when Abby blushed when Connor asked where they'd been. He had to admit he felt slightly sorry for the young student who sent the pair a slightly jealous look when their backs were turned; it had been obvious for a long time that Connor had had a crush on Abby. He was happy for Stephen though, he knew the younger man needed someone to bring him out of the emotional shell he'd built around himself. He just hoped, though at the same time knew he needn't worry, that Abby would be like the rest of Stephen's girlfriends. The young man had had his heart broken a few times in the past. Looking at the pair of them now, he could feel the palpable happiness coming off of them and he smiled, glad that some good had come out of this anomaly project. He looked over at Claudia Brown, and his smile grew bigger. More than one good thing had come from this project.

_A/N: Hey, this is my second one shot and my third __Primeval__fic__. What did you think? Please R&R I like feedback on all my stories. Check out my multi chaptered __fic__ if you get any time and feel like some more __Stabby__Lol_

_Ciao for now_

_Starsword_


End file.
